


Roses Are Red, I am Not Sharing This Bed

by GazingUpAtTheMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, mentions of han/leia, no full on smut but some friskiness, oh no hes hot, oh no shes hot, oh no they get locked in together, valentines day, whatever will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazingUpAtTheMoon/pseuds/GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: There are only two things Rey likes about Valentine's Day: chocolate and her annual Valentine's Breakfast with her friends. And the only thing that going to threaten that this year is Ben Solo and his stupid desire to be the most boring person alive. Well, not if Rey has anything to say about it. (or, Ben makes Rey stay late at work and one thing leads to another and they get locked in together. Uh oh)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Roses Are Red, I am Not Sharing This Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day all! Cute one shot that unfortunately turns angsty at some points and never fully reaches smut. Still interested? Sorry for any grammatical errors!

Rey has a love hate relationship with Valentine’s Day.For one, she hates it because, the obvious, a day dedicated to love? Come on now. Maybe it's because she never had anyone to share with it. Maybe. But she can't help but feel like she'd still hate it. Hearts, and cupids, and everything drenched in red? Nonsense.

But then, there is the two aspects she can't help but love about it. One, the chocolate. So. Much. Chocolate. It's like Halloween all over again. She could drown in chocolate and go with a smile on her face. Two, annual Valentine's Day Breakfast. Sure, she goes out to eat with Finn, Poe, and Rose practically every week, but this one is special. It started out with just her and Finn, years ago, when they had been two single, financially struggling youths who needed a roommate to afford the cost of living in the city. They had gotten drunk the night before the big day, lamenting on not being in relationships and also how much their jobs sucked (jobs, by the way, they still had to go to the next day). Hungover and slightly less miserable the next morning, they desperately needed greasy food in their stomachs in order to go on with the rest of the day. Maz's Diner has never been more of a godsend.

And so it went on from there.

Finn and Rey just kept doing it, finding the tradition endearing, funny, and, most importantly, an excuse to actually do something on Valentine's Day. But then Poe got involved. Rey loves Poe, don't get her wrong. He and Finn had bumped into each other (quite literally) jogging in the park one day. (FYI, Finn's jogging history lasted approximately a week before he threw in the white flag. Poe is still going strong). The rest is history. Love at first sight and all that.

So Finn actually found someone else to celebrate Valentine's Day with. Rey had been bitter for a number of reasons (she still is sometimes when she seems them together and so in love) but she's happy for her friend, really. But she figured annual breakfast was off the table. Finn, bless his soul, balked at the idea. "We'll just bring Poe with us!" He had decided without any room for argument.

And then came Rose. After putting up with Plutt's shit and barely livable salary for what seemed like an eternity, Rey quit his auto shop. Poe promptly swooped into the scene, thrusting a number into her hand for another shop across town that was apparently looking for a new hire.

"Family friends!" He winked with that charming smile of his. "Mention my name and you're good."

Poe usually thought too well of himself for Rey to believe getting a new job would be that easy, but she was desperate. She could afford to be unemployed maybe one whole month before things would start getting dire. Finn still lived with her but he was at Poe's more often than not, and Rey was dreading the day he'd finally up and leave for good.

So she called, and was greeted by the voice of a chipper young woman. "Solo Mechanics! Rose here! How can I help you?"

Suffice to say, she got the job.

Han Solo was a bit old and grumpy, and seemed like he had no desire to hire anyone during her interview. But Rose berated every gruff comment that passed his lips, and pointed out everything wrong going on in the shop every time he insisted that everything was fine. Rey liked her immediately. Honestly, she liked Solo too. His demeanor seemed more a front to her than anything, and besides, she responded much better to sarcastic people in her life. Just easier conversation.

Rose and her became quick friends. Rose did a lot of the paperwork and phones for the shop, but she also worked on some projects herself. She was bright, quick with her hands, and had a profound knowledge of the more technological side of cars and machinery. So when Rose had sighed and sadly complained of being alone on Valentine's Day, Rey didn't think twice of inviting her to breakfast.

So yea, annual Valentine's Day breakfast maybe one of her most favorite holiday traditions.

And no one can ruin it except, quite possibly, Ben Solo.

Rey glares pointedly down at her grease soaked hands instead of the offending man in question as he all but shouts his head off at his father.

"You're spending too much. You're always spending too much!"

Ben is a sight to see on a normal day. It's quite another story when he is angry. His massive form quivers with barely restrained rage, his already dark eyes turn near black, and he emits this air of tension that a person can actually choke on. The moment he had stomped his way into the shop this morning, Rey knew it wasn't going to be good.

Han, for his part, didn't look too intimated. He actually rolled his eyes at his son's tantrum. "Ben, you're overreacting."

"Have you seen the numbers?"

"The numbers are fine."

"Fine is not good. Fine is fine. We need to be good. Or dare I even hope to say great!"

Rey finally glanced up, if only to send Rose a meaningful look. The other girl has put a hand to her mouth to suppress a laugh in return.

This happens at least once a month.

Though Rose is aware of financial state of the shop, it's not technically her job. It's Ben's. Apparently, it had been an attempt for more father-son bonding, or something like that. Leia never really painted the whole picture to Rey, just sparse details. Ben, who was shit at mechanics (Han's words), had a history in the financial sector so it seemed like the best thing for him to do. But really, it just seems more like an excuse for them to fight than bond.

Han waved a hand in the air. "I've been living off fine my whole life."

"Yea, don't think I'm not aware how well that's been working out for the family."

Rey even flinched at Ben's callous comment. Just another story she is not intimately aware of; the Solo family dynamics. They're not perfect, but who really was? At least Rey also thought of that excuse when Ben made his not so subtle comments. Family was family. It was more than she had ever had. But there is definitely some unspoken and unexplained unrest between them all, Ben being at the center of it all. Rose had even told her once Ben had dropped out of the picture for five years before showing up again. Something about some nasty fall out and a job offer half way across the country.

So yes, Ben Solo was definitely an enigma to Rey.

A real shitty enigma highlighting as the world's biggest ass.

Who, Rey is about to find out, is going to ruin her annual Valentine's Day plans.

Ben seemed to calm down, somewhat, after his blunt comment. He breathed nosily out his nose, and got his trembling down to a simple quiver. "Look," He began through clenched teeth. "It's not just that. There are receipts missing. We have expenses that have no paperwork to back them up."

Han, for his part, seemed to deflate a little as well. "You know I've never been good with that stuff."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Dad. You can't just spend things and not document it. This is a business, albeit a shitty one."

"Watch it," Han gruffed. "Look, I'm sure they're around. We can look-"

"You're leaving in an hour for your trip," Ben reminded him, none too gently. "And Mom will leave you for the fifth time if you're late or make her miss the flight."

A Valentine's Day gift from Han to Leia, a trip to some sunny beach in Florida. Rey had helped him book it herself.

Han scratched at his head. "Shit, forgot about that. Well, when I get back-"

"I need it this week," Ben interrupted again. "Today, actually. The appointment with the tax guy is tomorrow."

"Well can't you reschedule it?"

"It's the only slot our free times coincided."

Rey was now the one to roll her eyes. Of course, Ben Solo would only be free for the foreseeable future on Valentine's Day to do taxes. The comment didn't surprise her at all.

"Well then what do you want me to, Ben?" Han snapped.

"Act like an adult for once in your life-"

"Listen, I'm your father-"

"I could count on one hand how many times you've actually acted like it-"

This was going nowhere good. Rey had seen enough of their blowups to know this. Even Rose was cringing in her seat. Han and Ben could get vicious with each other within seconds, and the collateral damage was always the worst.

"I'll do it!" Rey shouted before another vicious word is said. "I'll help look for the paperwork!"

Han's face immediately broke out in a smile, his relief palpable, but Ben's is a whole other story. Surprise, at first, but it quickly contorts into obvious annoyance. Too bad such a handsome looking face can be scrunched up so grossly.

(Not handsome Rey. Get it together)

Though Rey tries her best to avoid Ben since her time working here, it's surprisingly hard to do so. He keeps his trips to the shop minimum, and yet even then they always wind up bumping into each other. There was the time Rey got grease on his pristine white button down. When Ben had bumped his foot into her tool kit, sending everything scattering onto the floor. Rey not giving in receipts on projects she worked on in the time span Ben deems acceptable. Ben "accidentally" deleting Rey's info on the company website he maintains with Rose.

What makes it worse, though, is when they interact outside the shop.

Despite Han's initial reluctance towards Rey, he warmed up rather quickly. Which meant being invited to the house, meeting Leia, spending hours of time together outside work. It's a sense of family Rey hadn't felt since making her small one with Finn. This family, unfortunately, includes Ben Solo. Who isn't there for all the weekly dinners, but the time he is acts unbearable towards Rey.

There was the accidental dropping of a moat of gravy on Ben's lap. The ongoing saga of who sits on the loveseat (since they will not, by any means, sit next to each other or squeeze between Han or Leia on the couch). Ben conveniently not hearing Rey knock on the door or ring the bell whenever the others are outside and he's in the house. The never-ending war for Chewie's love (yea, Ben has history with the oversized dog, but Rey is definitely much sweeter on him).

Comments on her being a dirty mechanic.

Comments on him being a stuck up white collared jerk.

You get the picture.

So, Rey understands the horrid look Ben is sending her way. It's usually the way he looks at her. But for once, he could possibly be a little more appreciative. It's not like she had to volunteer her time to help fix whatever mistake Han created. She could have easily let the two kill each and walked out the door once the clock hit 5 o'clock.

A look of indifference would even be acceptable.

She doesn't feel even a smidgen of bad when she openly glared back.

Han ignored their heated starring contest. "Thanks, kid. That'd really help."

"Does she even know anything about paperwork?" Ben scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His very large chest, Rey has noticed more than once. She wished he'd stop wearing such tight shirts. Who the hell did he think he was?

"She," Rey seethed. "Has the ability to read, thank you very much."

Ben smirked nastily. "Well, I had actually been wondering about that, but that wasn't what I had been implying. Do you know where the old man keeps them? Deciphering his nonsensical lingo? How to cross reference them with the main account-"  
"If you do it, it can't be that hard." God, did he think she was an idiot? Fixing cars doesn't mean you failed out of high school.

Ben doesn't fall for her easy bait. "Rose would be better."

The dismissal and rejection, in one fell swoop, has red beating beneath Rey's cheeks. She wanted to scream at Ben Solo. Hit him over the head. Watch his obnoxiously large body collapse onto the ground.

Rose scurried quickly onto the scene at the mention of her name. "I can't!" She exclaimed, not before sending an apologetic look Rey's way. "My sister Paige is visiting tonight, I have to pick her up from the airport."

Rey had forgotten the other Tico sister was coming to town. Rose had just asked last week if it was okay if she could come to their Valentine's Day breakfast.

Rey hadn't really considered Rose when she had (stupidly) volunteered her help, but something in the back of her mind had hoped the other woman wouldn't let her suffer Ben Solo's company alone.

Now she was truly screwed.

"Looks like you're stuck with Rey," Han grinned, not really sounding sorry at all. "Though I'm sure she's going to regret it more than you. Rose, mind driving an old man home so he doesn't miss his flight and get thrown out by his wife?"

"Sure! But didn't you drive today-"

"I did, but I'll leave the Falcon for you, Rey. Who knows how long you'll be here tonight."

Rey didn't own a car, but did quite well with buses and trains. But Han was always trying to wheedle free rides her way, to which Rey was grateful but didn't need the pity offers. Even if it was the Falcon, the vintage car Rey immediately fell in love with on sight.

"Han, you don't have to-"

"Kid, it's yours. Not like I need it where I'm going. Leia has us getting some damn rental. Keep it till I get back."

It's possibly the most generous offer he's ever forced on her, and Rey's throat wells with unexplainable gratitude.

"Besides," he murmured closer towards her, "See it as a thank you for dealing with my son."

The way Ben's shoulders tense makes it obvious he heard his father's words. Rey convinced herself that she doesn't feel bad. She absolutely doesn't.

Rose and Han leave with a couple more goodbyes then it's just Rey and Ben.

Alone.

"Well, might as well get this over with," Rey announced when Ben didn't make another move.

He's doing his usual brooding, looking all ominous and agitated, and starring anywhere but at her. Her words barely even seem to have an effect, for he just keeps on standing there.

Rey is about to ask if he's having a stroke when Ben sprang to life and dashed off towards Rose's desk. "Ill check here." He threw over his shoulder.

Rey rolls her eyes at his hulkish back. He wanted to keep to opposite sides of the room? Fine by her.  
_________________________________________________________________

Almost two hours later, Rey has nothing to prove for her hard work save three crumpled up receipts, two unfinished(?) itemized lists, and an aging piece of paper that she cannot make heads or tails of save the dollar amount of $350.00 scrawled on the bottom.

Han's handwriting truly does need its own decoding system.

It doesn't seem like Ben has done much better. Anything they find they put on Rose's desk, so Rey can't help but notice he was adding barely as much as she was.

"This is ridiculous," Ben scoffed at the second hour mark. He's using his long arms to swipe under a cabinet, but is only succeeding at collecting dust balls.

Rey could have gotten a good laugh at how grimy his nice shirt was getting, but Ben, unfortunately, had the foresight to roll up his sleeves.

(Stupid good looking body)

"How does this place even function? We haven't found half of the paperwork we need."

Rey blew out a sigh and collapsed onto a chair. "Beats me. But we've searched this place from top to bottom."

"We obviously have to look harder-"

"It's almost 7 o'clock!"

"You're the one who volunteered to stay! Now you're backing out?"

"I didn't think we'd be here till midnight!"

Ben rose up from his squatted position on the floor and fixed her with a look. "First off, sweetheart, midnight is hours away-"

Sweetheart.

Rey has heard Han say it to Leia millions of times, so the first time it had past Ben's lip aimed at her, Rey had been thrown for a loop. She remembered the red on Ben's face, because it must have equally matched her own. She had accidentally used oregano instead of basil in some sauce Leia was cooking for dinner (which, really, was not even the worst mistake that could have happened) when Ben pointed out the misstep with the offending "Sweetheart" glued to the end. They starred at each other painfully after the utterance, until Ben hastily, and nastily, made some crack about her lack of cooking AND reading skills.

So, unlike his parents, Ben did definitely not mean sweetheart in endearing way when he said it to Rey.

Rey nearly snarled. "I know how to tell the time you jackass!"

"You can read and tell time, I'm learning so much about you today," Ben drawled. "Secondly, if we don't finish this tonight, then we're back here tomorrow morning, early."

That made Rey lose her anger fueled momentum. Tomorrow morning was breakfast. Her annual Valentine's Day breakfast. She was not, repeat, not going to give that up to be trapped here again with Ben Solo.

"Absolutely not!" She protested, hopping up from her seat. "I have plans."

Ben eyes drop down to the floor. "Of course, you do," He murmured so quietly, Rey wondered if he meant for her to hear him at all.

But Rey can't worry about whatever is going on Ben Solo's head. Breakfast was at stake here. The thought made her frantic. She began to dash around the shop, pushing things to the side and squinting into dark crevices. "Fine, let's stay late. Look harder, whatever it takes-"

But Ben wasn't moving. Now he looked at tired as she felt mere moments ago. "No, maybe you're right. It's getting late."

"What? No, you never admit I'm right. C'mon, Han must have stuck them somewhere!"

"Rey, there's a very good chance the old man tossed them and they're rotting in some dump right now. Actually, I'd bet money that's just what happened. Tomorrow morning we can do a final sweep, just in case, but-"

"No!" Rey's voice exploded. It echoed loudly in the shop, a tooth grinding sound that even made Rey cringe.

Ben's mouth closed slowly, whatever other excuse he was going to say dying within, and instead he just simply stared at her. Not glared. Or grimaced. Or even pinned with cold indifference. A simple, curious stare.

It made Rey squirm.

"Is your date that important tomorrow morning?" He asked softly after another agonizing moment.

"I…" Rey steels herself for how ridiculous things is going to sound. And maybe it is stupid. How could she explain it? A dumb get together with her friends on a holiday she has no right to celebrate to begin with? Ben Solo wouldn't get it. How could he? He grew up with family, and traditions, and never having to second guess if tomorrow was the day he'd end up alone again. Sure, she's not celebrating Valentine's Day in the traditional sense with no relationship to speak of, but it's a cherished date of how she and Finn grew close, then Poe, and then Rose.

It's a yearly reminder that she not alone, that she has people who love her.

And Ben Solo would not just understand.

Tears, foolish, foolish tears, burned behind Rey's eyes. She turned quickly away from Ben, giving him nothing but the sight of her back. "Yes," She grit out. "It is."

It's silent again, and Rey can't bear to turn around and see if Ben is looking at her in that open way again. Because then she'd really break. Then she'd really have to face how childishly-desperately-she is holding onto this small thing.

"Fine," Ben said, again so softly. "Let's keep looking."  
_________________________________________________________________

It's 9 o'clock pm by now.

And really, there's nothing to show for it.

Rey found one more wrinkled paper, but for whatever charges Han had written down, it totaled to a meager 20 dollars.

Ben had come up with nothing else.

Somehow, the whole sticking to separate sides of the room thing ended, for Rey and Ben now sit a few feet away from each other, both on the concrete floor and shifting through shoe boxes Han had stored away in his office.

"He's a slob," Ben growled, picking out a dirty burger wrapper and starring at it as if it was diseased.

"Makes you wonder who raised you, huh?" Rey snarked, throwing a loose penny into the pile of other misplaced change.

Here's hoping she could scurry away with that later.

Ben scoffed. "No one, that's who."

Rey looked at him pointedly. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say those things? Do you know how much it hurts them?"

Ben frowned down at his shoebox. "Why bother explaining myself to you? You've already decided how you feel about me."

"Because how you act!" Rey argued. How on Earth was he trying to make her feel guilty about this? He was an ass, therefore, she treated him as one. Was that not simple enough? "How you treat everyone around you, especially me!"

"How I treat-come on, Rey. Your mind was made up about me before we even met."

"What are you even talking about?"

_________________________________________________________________

"Ben Solo?" Rey echoed. She gently squeezed the mug of tea more tightly in her hands, enjoying the warmth seeping through her skin.

Heat has been a bitch at the apartment and the Solo's house is nice and warm.

"Leia and Han's son," Poe whispered. He shot a quick look out the window, confirming the couple in question are still outside collecting food from their garage refrigerator. "Kind of the black sheep of the family."

"Why?" Rey asked, her voice dropping as well. She's seen pictures of the so-called son, but has yet to meet the man in person. Apparently, he is coming over today and Rey is more than a bit curious.

She's only a human. She's noticed the young Solo is good looking.

"Up and left to work for some asshole out in California who was running for office. And by asshole I mean like corrupt-movie-villain asshole. Ben and his parents never got along, he was the troubled kid, you know? I was probably the closest thing to a friend he had and there were some days I couldn't stand him. So, him leaving just was the final nail in the coffin."

"Really?" Rey couldn't imagine anyone running away from their family. She'd kill for one, for Christ's sake.

"Yea. After making Han and Leia miserable for who knows how long he came back. The ass he worked for got caught for some shady shit by the feds. But even when he's back he's still a prick to them. I've seen Leia crying more than once over him."

Making Leia cry? Seriously? She was the sweetest, if not formidable, woman Rey has ever met. "Sounds like a monster."

_________________________________________________________________

Guilt licked up Rey's spine as Ben quietly retold the story.

"You…heard that?"

She racked her mind for any hint that Ben had been anywhere in the vicinity when she and Poe had that conversation. But she specifically remembered seeing him appear in the backyard, glumly greeting his parents as they made their way back from the garage.

"I came through the front door," He shrugged. His eyes were fixed on some yarn he had discovered, his large fingers absently running through the knots that had formed. "Heard you and then…just, didn't want to deal with Dameron's bullshit. So, I went back the way I came and came through the back."

Rey must look like a gaping fish. She doesn't know what to say. Sorry? A part of her feels like she owes him one, but a larger, more stubborn part denies the urge. She feels the heat under her cheeks, even an uncomfortable warmth at the back of her neck, and Rey hates that Ben Solo has done this to her. Because he's an asshole. He's always been an asshole. Maybe she slipped up, a little, but didn't he eventually prove her right about the person he is?

"Ben-" Rey finally managed to strangle out.

"Don't," He snapped. His eyes rise from the yarn to level her with a glare. "Whatever it is you're about to say, just don't."

Rey hadn't the slightest idea what she was going to say but his refusal to hear it-whatever the hell it would have been-has her angry. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I told you-"

"I never met you," She interrupted before he could go any further. "And okay, I took a friend's story at face value, because Poe is my friend, and I made a judgment. Shitty on me, I get it. But it's not like you proved him wrong!"

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone." Ben growled.

"Then why bother!" Rey exclaimed. She should shut up. End this stupid conversation and stupid quest for long gone receipts. Leave the shop, go to bed, and go to Valentine's Day breakfast. Forget Ben Solo and the way he looks when talks about his family, the way he sounds, the pain and anger, and why Rey just doesn't understand but some ridiculous lunatic part of her does and she can't just-

"You come to dinners! The shop! You work here, for Christ's sake. You continuously put yourself in the vicinity of people you supposedly hate and I just don't get-"

"Why would you?" Ben cried. He jumped up from the floor and Rey hastily followed him, intimated enough by his height when they're standing that she doesn't need to gawk up at him while sitting. "You never bothered-"

"You never gave me a chance-"

"You never gave me a chance, Rey. Monster, remember?"

"Ben, I said it was shitty of me. But it could have been overlooked or forgiven or forgotten or-"

"People my whole life expected things of me." Ben seethed but anger no longer laced tightly around his words. Now, she could see the vulnerability of his eyes, the quiver of his lip, and the pure desperation that plunged his voice into a deep tone she'd never heard pass his lips. "The son of a politician and retired solider. Uncle in the White House. I was supposed to be someone. To do great things. It was always too much to bear. It was like the only time anyone paid attention to me was when they were checking in on my grades or future aspirations. Never there for just me, though. Just Ben. So I needed to get away. Needed to be my own person. And I…I…"

Rey knows this part of the story. California. The corrupt Snoke. Whatever wonderful life Ben had imagined being destroyed within five years and sending him back home.

But Ben had stopped talking now.

"Why come back then?" Rey asked softly. Because they had gotten this far, why stop.

"Because I…Christ I…" Ben swallowed thickly. "I needed my family."

Rey's heart broke at his words. For the first time in her life, she felt the urge to hug Ben Solo. To let him nuzzle into her embrace, let the tears stuck in his eyes streak down, and whisper words of encouragement, kindness…love.

But it didn't seem like Ben wanted that. For he didn't move closer to her and Rey, too afraid herself, wouldn't risk a step either.

"You can't change the past," Ben began again, taking in a shallow breath. His hands clench at his sides, restless for something out of reach. "I know I did things wrong, but so did they. And…and it's a lost to be forgiven just like that. But they're….I'm…" He swallowed again. "Trying" He finished.

A simply word meant for all involved.

Trying.

Rey wondered if she should begin to do so to.

"Let's go," Rey sighed, tired all over again. She needed it. Ben needed it. Enough was said tonight that they'd didn't need to suffer in each other's company anymore. At least, that's what Rey figured. "This is…we're not getting anywhere."

Ben quietly nodded his head and moved past her. He retrieved his things from Rose's office and Rey did the same from her own employee locker.

They both met awkwardly at the back door.

"I'm sorry," Rey blurted out before she could think better of it. But for what, she's not sure. The failed attempt to get the receipts? Making him confess so many personnel things? Being, as usual, a thorn in his side?

Ben, as well, seemed to be as unsure to what forgiveness she was seeking. But he doesn't question her. Thankfully (or unfortunately?) he didn't. He just nodded and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Funny thing is, it doesn't turn.

_________________________________________________________________

"Rose, what the hell?"

"Oh my God, Rey, I am so, so, so, sorry!"

Ben had his arms across his chest, starring at Rey with a hint of annoyance.

Rey, on the other hand, is openly fuming. She might crush her cellphone in her fist right then and there.

"Rose, this can't-no, just no, this can't be happening. There's no way I-we-are locked in here all night and that-"

"Rey, it's a new system!"

This does, unfortunately, register in Rey's mind. They had gotten a new security set up last week when Han swore they were missing some parts. Rose was given the task, and that was really the last Rey heard of it.

"I'm always the last one at the shop!" Rose continued desperately to explain. "And typing in a code wasn't working, for some unknown reason. The stupid thing wouldn't save it! I'd always have to put a new one in! And I've been on the phone with the company ten times, I swear, and they said they were going to send someone down but they're booked the next few weeks-"

"Rose-"

"Using facial recognition just made sense-at the time. And-and I forgot today that you'd stay late-but Rey! The whole thing locks down at 8 pm. What are you still doing there?"

Rey wanted to groan aloud. So she did.

Ben raised one his eyebrows at her.

"We couldn't find what Ben wanted," Rey explained. "We didn't know this place was a ticking time bomb ready to trap us."

"I know, I'm sorry! I should have warned you regardless. Christ, I feel like crap."

"Rose, can't you just-" But Rey knew the answer before she could even finish.

There isn't any airport in their town. The closest one was a three hour drive. It's why Han and Rose needed to leave so quickly today. Rose had specifically gotten a hotel room for the night knowing once she picked up Paige it would be too late to drive back.

They were stuck.

"Rey, I'm sorry. We're leaving bright and early tomorrow-"

"I know, I know."

It was a small consolation, knowing at least she wouldn't miss breakfast. Rose had said she was heading straight there once she and her sister made it back in town.

"Rey-"

"Rose, it's…fine. We'll just make do."

Make do.

All night.

In a locked auto shop alone with Ben Solo.

Fantastic.

_________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?"

Rey had made camp on the shop's ancient couch, something apparently older than Han itself. But it was soft, if not a bit smelly, and its patches made it all the more endearing to Rey. Worn and loved, as all things should be.

And she was definitely claiming it before Ben's monstrous form could.

There was the paper-thin mattress with lumps the size of rocks in the back Han usually slept on when Leia kicked him out (which, fingers crossed, hadn't happened for a good year).

But instead, he had disappeared into Han's office while Rey got comfortable, only to come back with a large bottle of brown liquid.

"Whiskey," he simply said.

Rey scrunched her nose. "You're going to drink?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Because-" Well, she supposed there wasn't really a good reason not to. It would certainly make the time go faster and sleep come quicker. Make this whole nightmare just come to a much-needed end.

During her silence, Ben had the audacity to plop down beside her on the couch. The furniture groaned a bit and Rey squawked in indignation.

"I am not sitting on the floor," He proclaimed and opened up the bottle.

"You are so-"

"Be nice or I won't share."

Well, he had her there.

_________________________________________________________________

Ben hadn't bothered with glasses, so the two are taking turns swigging down the whiskey.

Rey coughed each time.

Ben barely hides a smirk each time she does.

"What's California like?" She asked after another embarrassing sputter.

Ben tensed beside her.

"I mean," Rey's tongue felt immediately thick. "I wasn't asking to be rude. I-uh, I'm just curious. I've never been. It's looks…" Beautiful, she had wanted to say. But her tongue felt too twisted to get it out. She took another swig before handing the bottle over.

Ben relaxed, somewhat, but still eyed her a bit warily. "It's overrated."

"Really?" It seemed like a ridiculous notion. "But the beaches-"

"If you hadn't noticed by the color of my skin, I'm not much one for sun."

"But…all that blue!" Rey continued to argue. "It must be something!" Endless seas, bright skies, the smell of fresh air, and vibrant colors that seem too good to truly exist. How could anyone ever deny such an image?

Ben wiped at his mouth after a long sip. "It's something all right. It was a place to escape, not some pipe dream I had since childhood. I would have run to Alaska had it been an option. Hell, even out of the country but I had sat on my ass getting a passport."

A sour Ben Solo dressed in all black on a beach in California had Rey shaking and coughing up loud, broken laughs. "Only you would willingly run away to somewhere that would make you miserable."

Earlier, that might have caused another fight between them. But now, even Ben couldn't hold back a soft smile.

"I liked my apartment." He added shyly, catching a noiseless moment between two of her googling noises. "It was quiet. And mine. The first thing I really got for myself."

Rey calmed herself down to regard him and the soft, genuine admission. Eventually, she found herself retuning his smile. "That seems nice. That's going to be me soon."

Ben looked at her questioningly.

"Well, he hasn't out right said it, but Finn will be moving out soon. He and Poe have been together, for like, ever and he can't want to be strapped with me for much longer."

"You don't sound too happy."

"I am!" Rey argued but she knew how she sounded. Weak. Fake. Barely holding it together. The alcohol was stripping away her attuned ability to hide behind a mask. "I mean, I am-I'm happy Finn and Poe have each other. I don't wish that away."

"But?"

"But…" Rey sighed, her head falling back onto the muddy couch. When the dark colors of the ceiling began to swirl, she closed her eyes. "I'll be alone, again. I guess I should be used to it."

Ben was silent beside her.

"I-I just thought. I don't know, it was stupid whatever I thought. That Finn was going to stay with me forever? That's ridiculous. I know that. I do. But now-now that it's actually here…and happening and I-I…"

Her throat dried and shrank, and Rey could barely continue to speak let alone breath.

"He's moving out of your apartment, not your life." Ben whispered close to her ear. "It's going to be okay, Rey."

"I know, I swear-"

"Do you? It's okay to break down. To let it all out. A lesson I wished I learned a little earlier."

"Ben," Rey laughed and turned to face him. Oh, was he close. He must have shifted during her little tantrum, his leg now brushing her own and his breath blowing softly onto her cheeks. The shop's aging lamps cast their faces in a dark glow, an eerie yellow with just a tinge of green, but Rey could see just see how deeply brown his eyes were now. How they seemed to smolder as they stared down at her. Too burn.

She stared, suddenly forgetting whatever it is she was going to say. "I…" Her tongue darted out, sliding against her dry bottom lip.

Ben's eyes dropped down to it, following the motion slowly.

"I'll be fine," She finally whispered out. Her voice felt as dry as the rest of her. "I will."

His eyes slowly crawled back up her face, reuniting with her gaze. "You have more than Finn, you know."

Rey should have looked away or put some distance between them. They were drinking, and alone, and this was bound to end up nowhere good. But those eyes. She couldn't look away from them. And the way he was speaking to her, so hushed, so intensely.

Ben took her silence as reluctance.

"You're not alone." He repeated again, louder and firmer.

The small increase of volume had her straightening up, ever so slightly. If anything, the movement only made her slide closer to Ben. Their shoulders pressed against each other now.

Rey whispered back, "Neither are you."

And this was it. The moment they would kiss. She'd seen the movies. Read the books. Hell, she had her own fair share of in real life moments. Stories being shared. Voices hushed. Faces angled. Liquid bravery coursed through their veins and all Ben needed to do was lean his head down just a bit closer.

But it's not what happened.

An indecipherable look crossed Ben's features and before Rey could even process what it was, he was pulling away. The couch groaned, seemingly just as pissed as Rey, as he rose up, all but running away from her and towards the back of the shop.

"I need to use the bathroom," He called over his shoulder.

The door slammed shut behind him.

"What the fuck?" Rey hissed into empty room.

Because what the fuck?

It's her own fault, she supposed.

What was she thinking, Ben Solo wanted to kiss?

Sure, they had climbed over some walls tonight. Bared some parts of their souls and connected in a way they never really had the chance too since meeting each other.

But that didn't erase the past. Hadn't that been what Ben said? Maybe they could forge some kind of friendship after tonight, but it wasn't like a shared bottle of whiskey and some whispered confessions was going to speed them past go and straight to kissing.

It was only four-five-six(?) hours ago they hated each other.

Rey rationalized all of this as she sat alone on the couch. The now very, very empty couch without a certain man's hulking presence. But that didn't stop her from continuing to chug down the bottle. Or quell down any of her anger. Or have the sting of rejection lessen.

Because now it was near midnight-or one? Rey couldn't read the clock right. But whatever, it was Valentine's Day. Great. She had gotten rejected on Valentine's Day. One of the exact things she specifically tried to avoid during this damned holiday.

And rejected by Ben Solo no less.

Her knuckles were white, twisted around the neck of the bottle when Ben reappears.

He's shuffling on his feet, and his hair looked like he ran his fingers through it about fifty times. He's looks wrecked, to put it bluntly, and Rey wonders what hell trouble he could have gotten into in a bathroom the size of a shoebox.

His eyes breezed past her to land on the bottle. "You're still…drinking?"

He sounds so very confused that Rey bristled, misinterpreting his tone for judgment. "Is there a problem?"

"Ah, no-that's…do what you want." He finished lamely. His eyes are now everywhere but her. "I guess I'll head to bed now."

"So early?" Rey snipped. "What a lightweight." She's being mean, and it would probably be best for both of them if he did just go to bed. Certainly for Rey who just wants blood at the current moment and will probably regret this come morning.

Ben frowned down at his feet. "It's late."

"If you think after tonight I'm coming in to work tomorrow-"

"Well, I have a meeting tomorrow."

"A tax meeting on Valentine's Day, how romantic."

Oh, that got him to finally look at her. Glare, more like it. "As if it's any of your business what I do or don't on Valentine's Day."

"I could care less!" Rey agreed with a shout. The liquid in the bottle sloshed along with her. "But I'm here tonight because of you and your stupid receipts!"

"You volunteered-"

"I was doing it for Han-"

"Well God bless you and your love for Han-"

"Christ!" Rey snapped and hopped to her feet. Bottle still clutched firmly in hand, mind you. "Here we friggin go again. You and your God damn comments!"

Ben ran a hand through his hair. Tugged it so painfully, actually, there was no way some of those luscious black strands were not getting pulled out. "What the hell do you want from me, Rey?"

"Man up and drink with me!"

Oh yea, because that was the right thing to say at a time like this.

_________________________________________________________________

"This is fucking ridiculous."

The volume of Ben's voice implied he wanted to have kept the comment to himself, but he and Rey were sitting way too close for her not to hear.

For the sake of her sanity, and for this stupid game she had started, Rey chose to ignore it. "Pick a damn card."

"This is meant to be played as a group, Rey."

"We can play Kings however we want to play Kings."

"Rey…"

"Drink," She commanded, pushing the bottle towards him.

Ben looked at her incredulously. "I didn't even pick a card!"

"You're complaining. New rule, you complain, you drink. So drink."

His lips (plush, damn lips) thinned into a line. But he took a swig without another word, slamming the bottle a little loudly back onto the ground.

"Good, now pick a card please."

Ben sighed and flipped the one nearest to him. "Five"

"Guys!" Rey chirped.

"Me? Again?"

Rey motioned toward the bottle.

"Looks like you're just trying to get me drunk."

"Yes, thank God, now you get it."

Ben shook his head and tipped his head back.

Rey definitely did not watch the way his neck bobbed as the liquid slid down.

"Your turn."

Silently, Rey flipped a card and immediately smiled. "Well you just got lucky, Solo. You just got a date."

"Rey, that means we're going to be drinking every single turn."

"And the problem is?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Come on! You just scored yourself a date on Valentine's Day! Much more exciting than your stupid tax date."

A lovely red colored Ben's cheeks. "It's not a date. And maybe you should slow down for your date tomorrow."

"Oh yea, because me being hungover will put a big stop to those plans. Now your turn, let's go!"

Ben's brow furrowed, and Rey could clearly see a question forming behind those expressive eyes. But whatever it was, he thought better and stopped himself. Still blushing, though, which was interesting. It was hardly anything but a fun tease she had delivered him, why was he being effected so? Rey almost asked that question herself when Ben turned up a new card. "Jack"

Rey grinned. "Never have I ever."

"Of all the childish games-"

"Three fingers up, let's go! I'll go first. Never have I ever, been out of the state."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "Cheap shot. Alright, never have I ever, had a date on Valentine's Day."

"How dare you. We are currently-"

"Not dates, not because of this stupid game. You know what I mean."

Rey huffed and, even though she didn't need to yet, grabbed the bottle of whiskey. It was getting much, much lighter. Not a good sign for this night. Especially with this next awfully embarrassing admission, "Well, jokes on you, we're both losers." Worse, her own situation was keeping her from mercilessly teasing Ben for never having a date.

Ben's mouth slid open, then closed, and that innocently, stupid, confused look graced his features once more. "But you said you had a date."

"Well yea but not a date-date."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It's not…" Rey huffed. "Every year me and Finn go out to breakfast for Valentine's Day. We were poor and single and hungover and it was fun so we just kept doing it. So now Poe and Rose come too, and it's kind of a tradition, and I really didn't want to miss it before when you threatened to let this stupidity spill into tomorrow morning."

The dull tick-tock of the clock, hung crookedly over Rose's office door, followed her slurred explanation. A tick-tock that thumped too loudly in her head, possibly even her heart, but why? She didn't say anything important. Not really. And yet it sounded like she did. Ben was looking at her like she did. Like her rushed and drunken explanation of a silly breakfast was actually admitting to…to…

To what?

To-

"Oh." Ben said simply. Just that. Oh.

God, she must be more drunk than she realized. Making up looks Ben was shooting her. Making up that there was something between them. That she said something that actually meant something deeper. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had rejected her once, did he need to do it again?

"What a self-sabotaging move, Solo," It was a hasty and obvious attempt to redirect the convo. Pathetic, too, in Rey's own opinion. "Trying to take me down while admitting you've never had a date. Not exactly suave."

"My turn," Ben said instead. "Never have I ever-"

"Wait, it's not your turn-"

"Not had a crush on one of my coworkers."

"A double negative? Seriously Ben? That's so stup-" Oh. Oh wait.

What had he just said?

Coworkers. He didn't have a crush on one of his coworkers. No- wait, right, double negative. So, Ben did have a crush on a coworker. Which were-who were-ah, "Rose?" Rey blurted out, confused and more intoxicated by the second.

"What? No, God Rey, not Rose."

"Well not Rose, then-" Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Her. It was her. She was the only other option. The only other coworker.

Ben Solo had a crush on her.

Rey starred dumbly at his ridiculously handsome face. Which yea, she was going to admit to that now. Because he just said he had a crush on her. And if he could admit that, then she could admit how hot-God damn hot-she found Ben Solo.

And she was starring way too long at this point.

"Rey?" Ben asked.

"I'm processing."

"Oh. Um, is that…good?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, I don't know, I'm processing!"

"Look, if it's easier-just forget it. I'm drunk. I'm sorr-"

Rey's hand shot up, covering his stupid (no, perfect, she was calling it perfect now) mouth. "Don't you dare apologize. Explain first."

From beneath her palm, Ben mumbled, "Explain?"

A tingling wave of pleasure swept up Rey's arm and down her spine, the feel of Ben's lips moving against her skin too good to believe. She wanted the sensation elsewhere. Everywhere. On her lips, her neck, her-

Rey gasped. Out. Loud.

The image of Ben's head buried in her chest, between her breasts. Her hands in his hair, grabbing those black locks herself, feeling how soft they were. Finding out why he liked to run his fingers through them himself so friggin much.

"Rey?"

She swallowed thickly and pulled her hand back like Ben was an oven and she was a foolish child who didn't know any better. "I…" The images wouldn't stop. Ben mumbling against her skin, deep, husky words in between sloppy kisses. Shit, her nipples were hardening underneath her shirt. Which was nothing but a dumpy white tee, dirty from a day's work and sweat covering a bra that desperately needed to be replaced and held absolutely no cushioning. So if Ben was to look, oh yea, he would see the effect he was unintentionally having on her.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, completely oblivious to her struggle. He even leant forward, reached toward her with a hesitant hand-

With a squeak, Rey slipped backwards with an embarrassing plop right down on her rump. "Fine! I'm fine!"

Ben frowned but withdrew his hand. "Okay. I just-look, forget it, like I said."

"No!" Rey cried. Because that was absolutely the last thing she wanted to do, even if she was acting like a confused mess right now. "I don't want to-look, just…I thought you hated me? Don't you hate me? The way you act…"

"It's not as if you treat me any better."

Rey crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not the one who just admitted to having a crush."

"Fine. Just fine, you got me there. I," Ben breathed loudly through his nose. "Look, what we talked about before. The conversation I overheard between you and Poe? Shockingly, it sent me on edge. And, shocking yet again, I lashed out. Then it was like I couldn't stop. Because of course you gave as good as you got, why wouldn't you the way I was acting? I even admired you then when you were biting my head off. And I-shit, I'm really pouring out my heart here, Rey. We got so far down that road it was like I couldn't turn around even though I wanted to."

The picture was so clear. Rey didn't understand why she hadn't pieced it together herself before Ben's confession. Because why wouldn't the hurt boy turned still healing man trust anyone new in his life? Especially some stranger, who had never even met him, and had called him a monster? Why would he be kind? Or trusting?

It wasn't so simple. Obviously. He wasn't blameless either nor was she completely guilty.

And apparently the ball was in her court of where this night was going to head.

"It's my turn," Rey said finally, holding up her two fingers.

Ben's lips curved downward. His whole demeanor seemed to sag.

"Ben," Rey prompted, nodding toward his hand. "Please."

Weakly, he raised his two fingers.

"Never have I ever kissed a Solo."

His eyes snapped up towards her.

She was too shy to do anything but grin in return.

Silence ensued for a moment, and it had Rey ridiculously thinking that maybe she had got something wrong. But then, "Is that a statement, or a challenge, sweetheart?"

Funny, that was the first time he ever used that nickname in a non-mocking way.

Rey wondered if he had always wanted to say it to her like this. She didn't have to time to ask, or even ponder, because she leant forward without another word and Ben happily met her half way.

It was tentative, at first.

Both were still a bit unsure, and perhaps a bit too drunk. Ben was gently moving against her lips, navigating their shape before settling on her bottom one and sucking softly. Rey gasped when she felt the tug of his teeth, and it was all he needed to slip his tongue inside.

Hands were suddenly at her hips, dragging her across the concrete floor and making a mess of their forgotten King's game. Rey moaned when Ben lifted her onto his lap and right against the seam of his pants.

Her hips rolled without a conscious thought, and now Ben was the one groaning.

"Rey," He whispered, pulling back to look at her. "You don't know how long I-"

"Me too," She gasped, arching against him. Ben was now meeting her movement with thrusts of his own, as well as she could manage on the hard floor. "God Ben, me too."

His hands gripped her waist, directing her to go harder, faster against him. "Fuck," He hissed, looking down to watch them move against each other. "Sometimes I didn't even need to come here, I just wanted to see you."

She closed her eyes and leant her head back, surrendering to the sensations ravaging her body. Ben immediately took it as invitation to suck happily down her neck, his tongue lavishing her skin as he gave quick nips here and there.

"You were infuriating," Rey breathed when he latched down a particular spot that had here seeing stars. "Fuck, you're still so fucking infuriating."

Ben let go and gripped the back of her neck, pulling the hair back there to angle her lips toward his. "You fucking love it." He growled before catching her in a brutal kiss.

Their movements were getting too sloppy, too fast. Rey was helpless to do anything but chase the pressure that was nearing its edge. She let out a whimper when her legs began to tremble and Ben gripped her ass with kneading hands.

"Cum for me," He ordered, again sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, "Fucking cum for me right now."

Yes, it was right there. His hands. His voice. The feel of his cock, covered by his pants, but large and thick enough to create delicious pressure against the seam of her own jeans. She drew down just a little harder, felt his lips bite her neck again in what must be leaving a mark-

"Ben!" She cried and it all exploded.

"Fuck Rey," He groaned, bucking up harder. She was nothing but air now, weightless and buzzed, but felt him use her body for his own release. "So perfect, so good. Fuck, fuck-"

A brutal groan escaped him with one more thrust, and then they were both still and panting.

Sweat dripped down between her breasts (which shit, he hadn't even got to explore) and Rey could feel her hair, loose and knotty, beginning to stick against her neck. Her knees were also starting to hurt, and she couldn't imagine the effect the floor was having on Ben. But he seemed content to just hold her tightly against him, his face buried in her neck while he took in deep breaths.

"Ben," Rey whispered, taking the still moment to card her fingers through his hair. And oh yes, it was everything she'd ever dreamt about. She was definitely never going to stop doing this whenever she could. "I must be hurting you."

"Worth it." He mumbled, still not moving. But his thumbs began to stroke circles on the skin peeking out between her shirt and pants.

She giggled, the sound soft and sweet and so very, very welcome. Ben's lips even curved into a smile at the sound of it. "We could do this somewhere more comfortable."

"If you're suggesting that piece of rock in the back-"

"The couch, tighter fit but more comfortable."

He finally pulled back to look at her, his face so calm and care free it must have been the first-time Rey had ever saw him like this. "I don't mind the fit."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, you don't."

As they both got up and settled down onto the couch, Rey more or less having to drape herself over Ben (though no one was complaining), one more question occurred to Rey before sleep finally took over.

"Ben?"

"Hm?"

"Never have I ever brought a date to my Valentine's Day breakfast."

His hand stroked up her back, resting in her hair to gently massage at her scalp. She practically purred like a cat, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Well, let's see what we can do to change that."

_________________________________________________________________

"So you found them sleeping? Together?" Finn hissed, leaning towards Rose.

The girl nodded her head esthetically, stealing a glance over at the couple in question. "I thought I was dreaming. Or maybe one of them was dead. Or like, it got so cold they needed body heat or something. I had to get Paige out of the car to make sure I wasn't hallucinating."

Maz was currently giving them, well, more Ben, a harsh talking to about visiting her more often. Rey was gazing adoringly at Ben, who was standing like a chastised child, as Maz rambled on. And they were holding hands.

Like, seriously, holding hands.

Poe took a sip of his mimosa. "Never thought I'd see the day Ben Solo got a girlfriend."

"Never thought I see the day Rey got a boyfriend!" Finn countered.

Paige smirked. "Seems like they're a match made in heaven then."

"More like hell." Poe mumbled, earning him a biscuit at the head from Finn.

"Well," Rose picked up her menu, beginning to absently flip through it. "Maybe this means less blow ups at shop. I could do with a more stress free working environment. And Han and Leia are absolutely going to freak."

Poe took on a devilish grin. "You're going to eat those words, Tico. There's certainly going to be more of something at the shop. A different kind of yelling, if you get my drift."

Finn slapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. "You're disgusting."

"Love you too. Happy Valentine's Day!"


End file.
